Rächen
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: 1940. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Francia lo iba a comprobar.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE. ¡OJALÁ! ~**

* * *

_Palacio de Versalles_

_28 de Junio de 1919._

"_Las Altas Partes contratantes, considerando que para fomentar la cooperación entre las naciones y para garantizar la paz y seguridad..."_

_Alemania estaba frente a los vencedores de la guerra en el Salón de los Espejos del palacio, acompañado por sus superiores. Su cuerpo, cansado por el tremendo esfuerzo de la guerra, aún estaba cubierto de vendas ensangrentadas. Las naciones ganadoras no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero la satisfacción de la victoria les llenaba de vitalidad. _

"_...Hacer que reine la justicia y respetar escrupulosamente todas las obligaciones de los tratados en las relaciones mutuas de los pueblos organizados..."_

_Francia destacaba entre ellos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pecho hinchado de orgullo, el galo le tendió el documento a Alemania. Éste lo tomó y firmó junto a los líderes de su gobierno sin revisarlo siquiera. Ya se lo habían presentado en Mayo y, aunque las cláusulas eran una humillación para él, cualquier protesta habría supuesto reanudar la guerra. Y no le convenía ni a él ni a nadie._

"_Art. 42. Se prohíbe a Alemania mantener o construir fortificaciones, sea sobre el lado izquierdo del Rin, sea sobre su lado derecho. _

_Art. 43. Se prohíbe igualmente en la zona definida en el art. 42, el mantenimiento y la concentración de fuerzas armadas _

_[...]_

_Art. 45. En compensación de la destrucción de las minas de carbón en el norte de Francia Alemania cede a Francia la propiedad entera y absoluta de las minas de carbón situadas en el Sarre. _

_[...]_

_Art. 119. Alemania renuncia, en favor de las principales potencias aliadas y asociadas, a todos sus derechos y títulos sobre sus posesiones en ultramar. _

_[...]_

_Art. 160. El ejército alemán será destinado exclusivamente al mantenimiento del orden sobre el territorio y a la policía de fronteras. _

_[...]_

_Art. 231. Los gobiernos aliados y asociados declaran y Alemania reconoce que Alemania y sus aliados son responsables, por haberlos causado, de todas las pérdidas y todos los daños sufridos por los gobiernos aliados y sus naciones como consecuencia de la guerra, que les ha sido impuesta por la agresión de Alemania y sus aliados._

_Art. 232. Los gobiernos aliados y asociados exigen y Alemania adquiere el compromiso de que sean reparados todos los daños causados a la población civil de las potencias aliadas y asociadas, y a sus bienes."_

_Ahí estaba. El único culpable. Sin discusión. _

_La bandada de buitres se dispuso a firmar el documento una vez que Alemania y sus superiores hubieron terminado. Alemania no podía dejar de mirar a Francia. Su sonrisa altiva y sus ojos centelleantes delataban el placer que sentía desmembrando al germano, más fuerte tal vez que el sexo del que tanto disfrutaba. Estaba muy claro que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Alemania habría querido romperle su asquerosa cara, pero ya tenía bastante y sólo pudo tragar la hiel y callar. _

_Ambos bandos, ahora en paz, se estrecharon la mano. El contacto de su mano con la zarpa enguantada de Francia estremeció a Alemania. El galo, que tal vez se habría dado cuenta de ello, se acercó a Alemania hasta que su boca estaba prácticamente pegada al oído del otro. _

_- ¿Cómo se siente, Alemania?-preguntó en un susurro-. ¿Cómo se siente sabiendo que todo lo tuyo me pertenece?_

_

* * *

_1940

Francia estaba con las manos en alto, lleno de sangre y sudor. Alrededor de él yacían los cadáveres de sus soldados.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Todos sus planes para detener el avance del Eje habían fracasado. Para colmo de males, Inglaterra había huido y no parecía tener intenciones de arriesgar el poco armamento que tenía para ayudarlo. Estaba solo.

Ante él estaban apuntándole con ametralladoras Alemania y las dos Italias. Su pequeño Veneciano le miraba con una mueca de disgusto, compadecido, intentando disimularlo delante de su hermano y Alemania.

- Vaya...-dijo Alemania con una mirada penetrante-. Parece que sin tus amiguitos eres débil como un gatito recién nacido...

Francia tragó saliva. Su ropa estaba rota y sus ojos habían perdido todo su encanto por el cansancio de la guerra y la masacre que había sido obligado a contemplar.

En ese momento, un soldado que yacía herido cerca de la escena intentó ponerse de pie con extrema dificultad, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y saliéndole sangre de la nariz. Alemania lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y, sin dejar de mirar a Francia, le apuntó con la ametralladora y apretó el gatillo. El soldado recibió una ráfaga de balas que acabó instantáneamente con su vida, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, muerto, ante la mirada horrorizada de Francia, que sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?-gritó mesándose el cabello.

Alemania no respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Cuántas personas tienen que morir, Francia?-preguntó-. ¿A cuántos de tus ciudadanos tengo que matar para que te des cuenta de que esta guerra está perdida para ti de antemano?

Francia intentó guardar la compostura. No quería que el enemigo le viera desmoronarse. Pero era muy difícil. No podía soportar que miles de sus soldados, casados, con hijos, jóvenes con toda la vida por delante, murieran de esa forma en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Quieres el armisticio?-preguntó Alemania.

_-_Sí...-contestó Francia con voz temblorosa-. Me rindo...Podéis hacer lo que queráis conmigo...Matadme, torturadme, convertidme en vuestro esclavo...Haced lo que os plazca...Pero, por favor...Basta ya...No más muertes...N-No puedo más...N-No quiero q-que muera nadie más...Por favor...Por favor...

No pudo continuar. Abrazándose a sí mismo, comenzó a sollozar.

- Francia...-musitó Veneciano, compungido.

Romano dejó escapar una sonrisa sádica. Miró a Alemania y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bajad las armas-ordenó.

Los italianos dejaron de apuntar a Francia. Alemania se acercó al galo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él. Francia comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Jamás había visto de esa manera a Alemania. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, al igual que los llamativos adornos de su uniforme, entre los que destacaba la cruz de hierro. En un hombro lucía su bandera roja con la esvástica.

Sin previo aviso, le asestó un buen golpe en la boca del estómago con la culata de su arma. Francia, soltando un alarido de dolor, cayó en redondo al suelo. Veneciano no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado. Romano, por su parte, empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Alemania se arrodilló ante Francia, que se retorcía en el suelo y, agarrándole del pelo para obligarle a mirarlo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso creías que podías detenernos con tu patético ejército, Francia?-preguntó-. ¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi gente sufría hambre y pobreza por culpa de vuestros caprichos?

El dolor impedía moverse a Francia. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas para volverse hacia Veneciano.

- Veneciano...-musitó-. ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...T-Tú no eres así...

Veneciano apartó la mirada de Francia con un gesto de dolor.

- A-Alemania...-respondió a media voz-. Sólo quiere lo mejor para todos...H-Ha sido muy bueno conmigo...Yo...Hice un pacto con él...No puedo...

- ¡¿Y tu gente?-preguntó Francia, intentando incorporarse-. ¡¿Has pensado en ellos? ¡Mírate! ¡Estás cubierto de sangre! ¡¿Qué te han hecho las personas a las que has matado? ¡¿Qué diría tu gente? ¡¿Acaso les gustaría saber que has matado a inocentes, a padres de familia, que...?

- ¿Inocentes?-interrumpió Romano-. ¡No me hagas reír, imbécil! ¡La culpa es solo vuestra! ¡Dalmacia, Fiume y el Trentino! ¡Ese era el trato! ¿Y qué nos disteis? ¡Sólo el Trentino! ¡Mientras que vosotros os dedicabais a desvalijar al macho patatas! No sois más que unos hipócritas codiciosos...¡Oh, y por no hablar de que por vuestra culpa nos volvimos pobres!

- ¿Q-Qué?-murmuró Francia.

- Así que no te hagas el embajador de la libertad y el amor, idiota-continuó Romano, mirando con desprecio a Francia-. Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya. Tuya y de tus asquerosos amigos.

- ¿Qué...Qué estás diciendo, Romano?-preguntó Francia. Volvió la mirada hacia Veneciano-. ¡Veneciano, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Tú odias pelear! ¡No le harías daño ni a una mosca! ¡No importa lo que te diga Alemania, tu hermano o quien sea! ¡No debes dejarte manipular! ¡T-Tienes que...!

Veneciano se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Francia con tristeza.

- Lo siento, Francia-respondió-. Pero los comunistas son malos...Tenemos que exterminarlos...Y tú te interpones en nuestro camino...

- Veneciano...-susurró Francia, bajando la mirada, abatido.

- Bien dicho, fratello-sonrió Romano, mirando con aprobación a Veneciano, que apartó la mirada.

- Bien-dijo Alemania, visiblemente satisfecho por la respuesta de los hermanos, levantándose del suelo-. El _Lebensraum_ está cada vez más cerca. Y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni tus patéticos aliados entorpezcáis mis planes otra vez.

Hizo un gesto para que las dos Italias se acercaran. Veneciano y Romano cogieron a Francia con dificultad y lo levantaron.

- Ahora tienes un documento que firmar-señaló Alemania, sacudiéndose la tierra que se había acumulado en sus pantalones al agacharse-. Y por tu propio bien y el de tu gente espero que no haya objeciones.

Francia, respirando con dificultad, bajó la cabeza.

En ese momento Alemania se acercó a su oído y susurró de forma que los italianos no pudieron oír ninguna palabra:

- _¿Cómo se siente, Francia? ¿Cómo se siente sabiendo que todo lo tuyo me pertenece?_

Y con un gesto, ordenó a Veneciano y Romano que se lo llevaran.

Francia esbozó una débil sonrisa bañada de lágrimas mientras era arrastrado por los italianos.

Ese mismo día la esvástica ondeaba en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Me impresionaron mucho unas imágenes de la bandera nazi ondeando en la Torre Eiffel que vi en un documental francés hace un tiempo y decidí hacer un fic del asunto combinándolo con el Tratado de Versalles, que fue una auténtica losa para Alemania. **

**Sólo unas notas: el _Lebensraum _del que habla Alemania es el "espacio vital", que defendía la expansión legítima de los territorios de un país para garantizar el bienestar de la creciente población. Fue una de las doctrinas de Hitler. Además, el miedo a los comunistas, que se apoderaron de campos y organizaron huelgas en Italia, fue uno de los motivos por los que Mussolini y sus fascistas consiguieron el poder, ya que el gobierno legítimo no ofrecía soluciones tan eficaces como las violentas represalias fascistas. Por eso Veneciano quiere combatir a los comunistas cueste lo que cueste. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Reviews? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Palizas?**


End file.
